


And His Lips Are Like the Galaxy's Edge

by Pens



Series: Gallavich Mornings [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:45:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2294054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pens/pseuds/Pens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey doesn't give a shit right now, he’s feeling sappy and goddamned affectionate and it’s just them in their apartment, so he’s allowed to be as hopeless as he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And His Lips Are Like the Galaxy's Edge

**Author's Note:**

> Sappy title but I /needed/ to use these lyrics.  
> Title from Arctic Monkey's 'Arabella'.

Mickey startles awake. He hates these dreams, doesn’t get them an awful lot. But when he does, they’re fucking awful, and they scare the shit out of him. Because, just for a second, he forgets that Ian came back, and he’s not still in that time when Ian was _gone._ And he’s not still in that time when Ian was unbalanced and he was here but his _mind_ was gone.  He forgets that that was years ago, that, right now, things are as close to fucking perfect as he could ever have even imagined. He hates these dreams because they make him feel so pathetic for how much he _needs_ Ian when he wakes up from them.

Mickey turns his head to the side where Ian is still asleep, head resting on Mickey’s outstretched arm, his own arm thrown over Mickey’s waist. He’s close, Mickey can easily trace his faded freckles across his face, he’s always loved those freckles, loves them in summer, when they’re a more obvious scattering across his cheeks, cute as fuck; loves them in winter, when he can only really see them when Ian is close like this, and they feel like they’re just for him, as sappy as that might be. Mickey doesn’t give a shit right now, he’s feeling sappy and goddamned affectionate and it’s just them in their apartment, so he’s allowed to be as hopeless as he wants.

Mickey’s eyes roam across Ian’s face, taking in every detail, and fuck, Mickey is beyond gone right now. He curls the arm under Ian to wrap around the other man’s shoulders, and he pulls him closer gently, and a bit awkwardly and just holds him for a moment. He closes his eyes and reminds himself that this is their reality now; they’ve each been in stable jobs for a number of years and have been in a stable relationship for even longer, they’ve even got friends. They’re... they’re good. They’re pretty fucking good. Mickey brings his other arm up to wrap around Ian’s back, and he pulls him tight against his chest and buries his face in his stupid red hair and just allows himself this luxury. He feels Ian’s arm tighten around his waist, and he knows that he’s woken him up, but he can’t really bring himself to care. Ian is such a sponge for whatever sappy gestures that he can get out of Mickey on these rare occasions and he’s probably _happy_ about being woken up like this. As if to prove his point, Ian nuzzles into his neck and places a kiss on his collarbone, and Mickey just breathes in deep.

They lie like that for another five minutes before the sap Mickey’s been feeling starts to ebb away and he untangles himself from Ian a little and pulls back a bit.

“Okay, enough with the fucking cuddles.”

A dopey smile stretches across Ian’s face and Mickey rolls his eyes and moves to sit up, reaching out to the nightstand for a cigarette and ignoring Ian’s groaning complaints about him smoking in the bedroom. You’d think he’d be used to it by now.

Before he even knows what’s happening, he’s being pulled back down onto the bed and Ian has him lying on top of him. He takes the cigarette from Mickey’s mouth and rolls them over, taking a drag and blowing it into Mickey’s face like some kind of fucking asshole. Ian doesn’t even smoke anymore, gave it up years ago, back when he ran off to the army, but he occasionally does shit like this, not often enough for Mickey to ever expect it. And he’s fucking laughing as Mickey grimaces and coughs underneath him, and once he can breathe properly again, Ian’s lips are on his and he forgets that he’s even supposed to be pissed.

Yeah, things are pretty fucking great right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Also I've decided that I might like to fill some prompts, so drop me a line at [grumpyvich](http://grumpyvich.tumblr.com/) if you're interested~


End file.
